The Rebelion
by serenityrain2233
Summary: The title says it all, it takes place on earth I have some pretear mix in here not much and that is why i did not do it a cross over i have not written in a while so please tell me what you think of the story i know my grammor sucks like i said its been a while... i'm trying...
1. Chapter 1

**The pillar faded away leaving the visitors from another world looking around.**

"**So is this Hitomi's world Van? Allen asked as they made their way from the tree line looking around the streets seemed to be empty which confused Van from what he had seen and remembered the streets were always filled with people.**

"**Yes, this is it." He said as they all made their way to the street that was lit by a lamp.**

"**It's pretty quiet Van." Millerna spoke up as Allen looked around then looked at Van he was concerned.**

"**Van Hitomi always told me that this place always busy that it never slept…" Merle spouted off.**

"**Well if you ask me it's pretty dead around here." Dryden said looking up at the night sky.**

"**It worries me that she didn't see the pillar and meet us…" Van said as he continued walking Merle now by his side. "And you're all right something is wrong here. I know you feel it too Allen…" He said glancing back at him.**

**It was then Van stopped walking and realized they had walked into a trap.**

"**Allen…" He said putting his hand on his sword.**

"**I know we're surrounded." Allen said as the men came out and surrounded them.**

**Van saw the weapons they were strange to him and looked at Allen letting him know not to engage them.**

"**So what should we do with them?" One of the men finally spoke.**

"**Malligore will have use of them." A tall man spoke coming forth through the men looking Van in the eyes. Then the man smiled at him. "She made this too easy now that we have you Malligore will have what he wants very soon…" The man spoke to him. "Take them…" He said then went to walk away when out of know where his guards began to drop one by one then a cloud of smoke rose up when it cleared they were gone.**

**Behind the tree line a man dressed in black had come to their aid.**

"**This way…" He said after making sure it was clear. They followed him to a mansion the man went to open the door and that was when the pain hit him and the blood dripped to the ground.**

"**Sir… are you..?" Millerna began to ask when the door opened.**

"**Master…" The young girl gasped as he fell into her arms she pulled off his mask.**

"**Amano…" Van said shocked as many people rushed around.**

"**What were you thinking?" An elderly gentleman asked him.**

**Later that evening a tall man entered the room with Amano who also was a striking resemblance to Allen's father.**

"**My name is Leo and I welcome you all here to my home… I wish my son had told me what he was doing before hand." He said spoke to them.**

"**If I had you would have tried to stop me…" Amano pouted off.**

"**And you need you learn that you have responsibilities and learn your place…!" His father spoke harshly to him. "You are young and do not realize that once I am gone it is you that must carry my burdens and if you continue putting you life at risk like you do you will not be here to do this do you understand.!" Leo explained to him.**

"**Yes, Father I do understand but if one does not stand up and fight for what he believes in… if one does not stand and fight for the very right to live then what future is there?" Amano asked his father and his father had no words.**

"**You are a Politian who thinks you can fix this, you can't." Amano said looking at Van.**

"**And all you can think about is fighting my son when you need to step back and try to find a peaceful solution before rushing into a war." Leo spoke to his son.**

"**Wake up father the war is here they leveled Toyo millions died that day and you can stand there talking like that… I'm sorry father but I was not going to let the enemy get the upper hand and I'm not sorry I defied you in doing it…" Amano said walking from the room everyone saw the pain on Leo's face.**

"**He will forgive me one day when he understands when he learns the truth." Leo said stepping back into his study upset at the conversation.**

"**Did he say millions died?" Allen asked him and Leo looked at him.**

"**He believes Yukari and Hitomi are dead and seeks revenge." Leo said leaning against a book shelf.**

"**He believes them to be dead meaning that they are alive some where and you know where?" Dryden said.**

"**Why would you keep something like this from him?" Millerna asked him.**

"**This was not my decision if it were up to me I would have told him." Leo said then went to the door looked around in the hall returned walked over to a book case removed a book.**

"**Now lets get you to Hitomi then shall we." He said as the bookcase opened and they began to walk down a stair way.**

"**I'm a bit confused Leo." Allen said as they walked down the darken stair way.**

"**I'm a rebellion leader and I use my status as a cover and as long as Amano stays in the dark this is the perfect hiding place for them as long as I stay natural to those who have their eye on me this is a safe haven for those who would fight against Malligore." He said as they came to an entrance there was a key pad on the wall and he placed his hand on it opening the door the techknowledge here was so advanced that much they could already tell. As they entered the not so little room under ground they were very impressed it was like an underground city where people were living and thriving.**

"**My Lord what news have you brought us?" A solider asked.**

"**I have brought the gusts we have been expecting…" Leo told him with a smile on his face as they all continued to make their was through the community when they came to a stop the crowd parted and there she was Hitomi was stand there and Van's heart skipped a beat and smile crossed her face at the sight of him and she ran to him throwing her arms around him.**

"**Van…" she said in relief. "I was so afraid that Malligore's men had captured you." She said to him she was shaking and he felt a tear as she pulled back from him.**

"**They would have if Amano had not stopped them." Dryden spoke up getting her attention. She then looked at Van then at Leo with concern.**

"**He's alright." Leo told her then the relief was clearly seen on her face so she has known that he had been injured.**

"**My question how is it that Amano took out so many men on his own?" Dryden asked Hitomi as they were walking around Van looked at her reaction.**

"**We all had to take measures after the fall out Amano is lucky to be alive Leo doesn't like anyone to speak about it but he took measures into his own hands to save Amano's life that day…" Hitomi said not looking at any of them.**

"**What did he do?" Millerna asked and Hitomi stopped walking stopping in front of her quarters.**

"**Part of Amano is no longer human…" Hitomi said closing her eyes then opening her door showing them to her living quarters.**

"**Wow this is all yours Hitomi." Merle said shocked.**

"**I would have thought with what the living conditions we saw others having yours would be similar." Millerna spoke up as Hitomi put her satchel down.**

"**I have to agree why would you live any different from the others?" Van asked her.**

"**Its just that… well Leo made sure I would have this place for all of you that's all." She said to them with a smile on her face. **

"**So this is Leo's place?" Allen asked her.**

"**He is the lord here and you all are our guests." Hitomi spoke to them.**

**That evening everyone met up in the square for dinner everyone seemed happy as they sat there eating then it was time for the evenings entertainment Hitomi got up along with Yukari who had sat at the piano while Hitomi took the Mic. Van and the others were in awe at what they heard.**

**There's a song that inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over  
And over and over again**

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are_**  
**_**So far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope…"

**Then the music changed at the end of that song.**

"**That was so beautiful." They heard a woman say from the table.**

**And to think she's the leader of this rebellion." Another woman said causing the group to look at one another.**

**She's not just the leader woman she's one of the last remaining royal blood line that remains." A man spoke up to his wife causing Van and the others to gasp as the Hitomi began the next song.**

"**You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in**

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the door's closed and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**  
**_****

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say, I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…"

**The night came to an end and they all settled for the night then asked Hitomi when she was going to tell them the truth about her roll there and she wouldn't look at them.**

"**I didn't want you to worry about me and I didn't want you to treat me different that's why." She said to them.**

"**Before the fall out I was just a normal girl it was Amano's father that revealed it to me who my family really was and now since I survived it was my duty to lead them to give them hope of a future but I'm not the only one left Amano himself is in the running and I have a cousin out there that I believe that she's still alive, I feel that she is still out there some where." Hitomi told them walking across the room.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hitomi…." Millerna said to her friend.**

"**Yes, Millerna." She replied to her.**

"**Amano's father seems to have been taking good care of you… Why is that..?" She asked her and the others all looked at her wondering why she would ask such a question.**

"**Millerna…!" Dryden scolded his wife.**

"**What don't you think it's odd?" Millerna said.**

"**He feels responsible for everything that happen you could say." Hitomi said running her hand along the wood of the door she was about to open. "I was here at his home with Amano and Yukari on holiday Leo was in the city on business he a politician who hardly ever home but that day he rushed out of the city he had come here to his country estate he got us all down in the shelter but Amano was injured from the blast… Leo took manners into his own hands to save him. Leo knew that he had never been the best father to his son but he was going to do what ever it took to save him…. He pulled all his resources and what doctors he could and this is why Amano resents him he wishes he had let him die then to live the way he dose now." Hitomi explained.**

"**So he does know you're alive." Van said to her.**

"**Yes, he knows but what you saw up there was an act for the servants, they both believe that there is a spy that lives there in the house." Hitomi explained.**

"**I see you're trying to make this Malligore person think your dead." Dryden said with a smile and a laugh.**

"**Yes, if he thinks I'm dead he will stop this hunt for me and it will be easier to gather more supporters from other countries to help us and strike him when he think he's won." Hitomi said getting blankets down for everyone.**

"**Well aren't you the cleaver one." Millerna said sitting down with her blanket.**

"**Right now my worry is the youth who think they are ready to fight and can't wait to fight." Hitomi said with concern on her face.**

"**What do you mean?" Van spoke up and she looked at every one in the room.**

"**We all know that all of us were too young to go through a war like we did some of these youth are still just kids I don't want them to want to kill they should want to be just kids and I'm going to everything in power to make sure that happens fore them no matter what I have to do…" Hitomi said to them letting them this was a real burden for her.**

**The next day Hitomi took them to meet the youth she was speaking about Van and Allen could see what she was talking about there were two boys Brian and Alex they heard their conversation as they walked up on them as they were going over their fighting skills. Hitomi was right these were just kids no older than what they were when Gaea was plunged into war and it was obvious that life here was much different here than on Gaea.**

"**Hitomi how are you today." One of the young girls asked as they walked up to the group Hitomi smiled at her.**

"**I'm well today and how are you and your sister doing today?" She asked.**

"**Oh we're okay I'm waiting my turn to kick Alex's butt over there." She said with a smile. "He's thinks just because he's a boy he thinks he's the best." The girl said to her. Hitomi giggled at her words. **

"**Every one this is Nina and this is her sister Lidia both orphans here." Hitomi said introducing the girls who seemed rather close to Hitomi as she took a seat with them and the other did as well too see what all was going on around them it wasn't long till they all heard Alex call out for his next victim and Nina got up to go for her turn.**

"**Go get him." Hitomi said to her with a smile on her face.**

"**Nina do you think you can take him?" Merle asked as she was walking away.**

"**Of course I had a pretty good teacher." She said running off.**

**They watched the fight go down there was no doubt about it Alex was good and pride full about it Allen could see this he also saw if he took that same attitude into battle it would cost him his life, he looked at Hitomi and she looked at him. Suddenly the fight was out of control and Hitomi got to her feet and the other followed her. Once Hitomi saw what was going on she reacted no questions asked and Van and the others were shocked. She took Alex to the ground.**

"**What do you think you are doing?" Hitomi scolded him. "Rule number one you never attack once you have won the fight and it is over." Hitomi told him and he fought back pushing Hitomi off of him he was breathing hard Hitomi saw the anger in his eye and the thirst for blood every day it grew stronger.**

"**Alex I understand the pain…" She tried to talk to him.**

"**No! No! NO! One understands!" Alex yelled then ran at her.**

"**Hitomi!" Van yelled as he watched her then stand her ground as the young man plunged into her she then flipped him into the air taking him to the ground he got up and continued to fight with her till he could not fight any more when it was over Hitomi just held him as the young man cried in her arms.**

"**Alex if you continue like this you are going to end up killing your self." Hitomi spoke to him helping him up to his feet.**

"**Maybe that is what I want." He said to her.**

"**You know I have done all I can to save you… look I know that you lost you family I lost mine too and maybe its time you should think about what other have sacrifice for you… maybe you should think before you go wanting to throw your life away what your parents would want for you because it's only when you are gone when they are truly gone from this world Alex." Hitomi spoke to him and he was hanging on every word she was saying to him. "You have a chance Alex to make a future you have a chance to have a family of your own to have children don't you see Alex your parents are still here through you… you are there hope you are their legacy you are what they left behind." Hitomi said to him. "And it's only when you realize that and let go of this anger and wanting to kill to get revenge for what happen to them when…" Hitomi was interrupted.**

"**I do understand." Alex told her he walked away.**

"**Hitomi…" Lidia said walking up to her. **

"**Yes, Lidia what is it?" She said turning to her as Van and the others walked up.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked her.**

"**Yes, Lidia I'm fine why?" She Hitomi asked her.**

"**Because you're bleeding… Hitomi…" Lidia pointed out to her Van and the others saw the reaction of the other youth and Hitomi smiled.**

"**It's just a scratch." Hitomi told them.**

"**But Hitomi…" Brian spoke up. "You don't bleed…" He finished revealing to Van and the others that she was different now. **

"**It will be fine like I said it's just a scratch." Hitomi said walking past Brian and the other youth Van and the others knew that look it was not nothing and they followed her.**

"**Hitomi what is going on?" Van asked her as they watched her cleaning the wound. **

**Millerna rushed over to her Hitomi this is not normal.**

"**I know… It's from Alex I never should have come in contact with him." She said wrapping the wound. **

**Leo had made his daily visit and heard what had happened and found Hitomi.**

"**Hitomi are you alright?" He asked her.**

"**No she's not." Millerna told him. "The wound is getting worse." She told Leo as he walked over to them and he took a look at it.**

"**This is bad." Leo said looking around then wrapping the wound. They quickly got her back to her place where Leo could look at it and treat it closer.**

"**Hitomi what were you thinking?!" Leo spoke to scolded her as he scrapped the wound.**

"**Ouch..!" She said yelled in pain.**

"**You know better then get into the ring with him. You know what he could do to you." Leo scolded her more. "I swear you are as bad Amano at times.**

"**Can some one explain what is going on?" Van asked confused and concerned for Hitomi.**

"**Here on earth there humans that are born with special abilities Hitomi here has the ability to not only heal other but to heal herself as well but Alex has the ability to some how become like poison to her which is troubling considering they are family… well distant family Alex is truly my nephew which is why Hitomi feels the need to step in like she did am I right." He said stitching up the wound and she grimaced in pain. "There now let's hope infection doesn't set in and let's hope by morning your back to normal." He spoke to her as he wrapped her hand then walked out of the room to go find Alex. Van and the others just looked at her.**

"**So Hitomi were you ever going to tell us?" Merle asked her. Hitomi looked at them holding her hand.**

"**The whole truth is I go out to every battle and the truth is I die every time…" She said sitting there with her eyes closed. How do you tell people that you care about that you haven't seen in a while that you can't die?"**

"**But that's not true right now." Van spoke up and she looked at him. "Not with the poison running though you." He pointed out.**

"**What are you saying Van?" Allen asked him. It then they heard the explosion the underground city was under attack. Hitomi ran to a closet and grabbed her weapons Leo had made to her home.**

"**Hitomi we have got to get you out of here now!" He yelled.**

"**I'm not leaving with out Yukari…" Hitomi told him as he dragged her out the door the others followed Yukari met them with the youth as they were all heading for the exit as soldiers were holding back the attackers.**

**Lidia saw the tunnel about to be blocked and stopped it with her abilities holding out her hands she stopped the rocks from falling.**

"**Lidia…!" Hitomi yelled.**

"**Go! I can't hold it long please go…" Lidia pleaded as they all ran and Nina grabbed her as the rocks fell making just in time.**

**They were soon above and in battle each and every one of them Van and Allen finished off their group and it looked good from where they stood they looked for Hitomi she was with Leo things looked under control till Hitomi fell to the ground for no reason distracting Leo with a sword coming straight at him Amano had jumped into the picture protecting his father using only his bare arm soon the last of the soldiers were gone and they were soon getting Hitomi to the main house.**

"**She's not doing well at all." Leo told them as she was now hooked up to the machines as they had all retreated to his home.**

"**This was planned." Van told him.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**Some one in you're city was a traitor" Allen added.**

"**Some one knew about what Alex could do to her." Millerna spoke up.**

"**My bet it was Alex…" Merle said angered.**

"**It couldn't have been Alex… Alex doesn't even know the first time it happened I kept it so secret only I was allowed around Hitomi I didn't even trust my doctors around her at that point I ran the tests myself and figured it out on my own about Alex… I can't imagine anyone betraying us betraying her." Leo said putting his head down. Amano walked into the room and they saw the injury to his arm.**

"**How is she?" Amano asked.**

"**Right now all we can do is wait, let's see to you right now." Leo said looking at his son's arm. They watched as Leo pulled the skin there was some blood but what they saw was almost unreal to them then Leo looked at the arm there was damage that Leo took tools to fix then Amano flexed the fingers the skin was then repaired.**

"**I'm a cyborg part man part machine." Amano explained to them with that Leo left the room hearing his son's distain at the fact. Amano glared at his father as he left the room.**

"**I guess it's a curse." Allen spoke up.**

"**What's that?" Amano said.**

"**I ended up hating my father as well." He admitted and Amano changed his admitted.**

"**I… can't say I hate him… I guess I should thank him for loving me this much… I'm the first… the first of my kind the first human to survive this process how he got it to work I will never know I jut thought he was a politician, all my life I never knew my father was a doctor himself… I never knew he served in the military I never knew any of this till recently and yet…" Amano stopped and looked over at Hitomi and smiled. "It was Hitomi that brought all together as a family… no I don't hate him I'm grateful to be here to help her in this fight to get back what was once ours." He looked at them all. "I don't know what all happened while she was with you she's never talked about it with me but one thing I do know is when your with her she makes you feel like there is hope there is a future and we are going to win this fight things are going to okay again all we have to do is keep going all we have too do is pull together and nothing can stop us." He spoke and they saw something rising up in him then they noticed Hitomi's vitals were getting stronger as he spoke.**

"**Hitomi has that effect on others." Allen spoke up with a smile on his face.**

**It wasn't long after that Hitomi woke up and was up and about days later a young girl showed up that got everyone ones attention she requested to see Hitomi she had seven others with her three were just kids.**

"**So then what is your name young lady?" Leo asked her as she stood there in front of them all Hitomi by his side.**

"**My name is Himeno Awayuki sir." She answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Is that right…?" He said getting up and looking her over as her friends stood back.**

"**Yes, sir…" She answered.**

"**Forgive me for my disbelief… if this is true where have you been all this time may I ask?" Leo asked her and she looked at her friends.**

"**She was with us." Sasame answered him "I am Sasame ****the Knight of Sound of this world once we were aware of the danger here we all agreed to take Himeno to our dimension that is beyond human reach." He explained.**

"**So now you decide to bring her back why?" Leo asked.**

"**The darkness can not be fought with out the light and that is what we have returned." Sasame said.**

"**Himeno is the princess of light…" ****Hayate spoke up to them.**

"**The thing you humans don't understand is that Hitomi is the life of the planet therefore she helps generate the hope this world needs to keep going but with out the light this world is doomed." Kei said as old and calculated as he could to them.**

"**Are you sure you're not the knight of ice instead of me…" Mannen said to him annoyed at him. **

"**Himeno is the legendary white pretear." Hyate said putting his arm around her.**

**Hitomi got up and walked over to her.**

"**I knew you were alive." Hitomi said with a smile on her face at this Van was put at ease this was the girl Hitomi wanted to find Van thought to himself was this girl really the key to ending this war.**

**The days went by and Hitomi spent as much time with Himeno as she could everyone gathered for dinner one night and Hitomi had noticed that the knights and her group did not trust one another at all Van and Allen didn't even trust them she could tell Dryden was curious about them Millerna was indifferent Merle didn't know what to think Leo and Amano along with Yukari had their doubts about Himeno and the knights and Himeno had her doubts as well but about herself and her abilities. Everyone had their meal and then Hitomi thought it was time for some music this time she was alone.**

"**I've seen the future and the future is today  
This song's for all the children looking for a better way  
When people come together nothing holds them back  
'Cause when we are united we're better, that's a fact!**

The world is so much brighter  
There's nothing we can't do  
If we trust each other  
There's no stopping me and you

One hope, one wish  
That we will keep the faith  
One chance for us  
To make the world a better place  
Together we can do so much  
If we only learn to trust

Can you find the courage when others let you down?  
Do you have the strength when there's no one else around?  
Are you brave enough to face the darkest night?  
Don't worry 'cause we're with you, ready for the fight!

The world is so much better  
There's nothing we can't do  
If we trust each other  
There's no stopping me and you!

One hope, one wish  
That we will keep the faith  
One chance for us  
To make the world a better place  
Together we can do so much  
If we only learn to trust

Listen to the voice inside you  
Just believe the truth will guide you  
We will be right there beside you  
All the way

One hope, one wish  
That we will keep the faith  
One chance for us  
To make the world a better place  
Together we can do so much  
If we only learn to trust

If we only learn  
If we only learn to trust

One hope, one wish  
That we will keep the faith  
One chance for us  
To make the world a better place  
Together we can do so much  
If we only learn to trust

If we only learn to trust** …."**

"**A word's, just a word  
'Till you mean what you say  
And love, isn't love  
'Till you give it away  
We've all got to give  
Yes, something to give  
To make a change**

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal  
another  
Be apart  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never  
stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On

Just smile (just smile)  
And the world (and the  
world)  
Will smile along with you  
That small act of love  
That's meant for one will  
become two  
If we take the chances  
And change circumstances  
Imagine all we can do  
If we...

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal  
another  
Be apart  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never  
stop  
Make us Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Send it on

There's Power in all of the  
choices we make  
So I'm starting now there's  
not a moment to wait  
A word's, just a word  
'Till you mean what you say  
And love, isn't love  
'Till you give it away

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal  
another  
Be apart  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never  
stop  
Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Send it on

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal  
another  
Be apart  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will help  
things start  
Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Shine a Light and Send it On…"

**Then Nina walked up and whispered something in Hitomi's ear and walked away Leo asked her what she had asked her to sing when she sat back down next to him because Hitomi was thinking about the song.**

"**And old song that she use to sing I wanted to here it." Nina said with a smile on her face and Van looked at the others.**

"**It was a clear summer day  
when I saw the tears on your face  
I knew that our time was up on us**

Our moment of end was so fast  
but the kiss of goodbye always lasts  
not even time could fade it away

Even though you are no longer here  
there is still something between us  
Even though life isn't fair  
I'll never lose my trust

Just another lesson to be learned  
gotta move on and not lose faith  
just another obstacle to take  
live my life before it gets too late  
I won't give up, I won't stay down  
this is what life's worth living for  
(life's worth living for)  
I still believe in love  
I still believe in love

I'm holding the warmth of your lips  
it feels like the time we first kissed  
when all of the stars lined up for us

but like the wind you said goodbye  
and left me alone here to cry  
we shouldn't have gone our separate ways

Even though you are no longer here  
there is still something between us  
Even though life isn't fair  
I'll never lose my trust

Just another lesson to be learned  
gotta move on and not lose faith  
just another obstacle to take  
live my life before it gets too late  
I won't give up, I won't stay down  
this is what life's worth living for  
(life's worth living for)  
I still believe in love  
I still believe in love

Just another lesson to be learned  
gotta move on and not lose faith  
just another obstacle to take  
live my life before it gets too late  
I won't give up, I won't stay down  
this is what life's worth living for  
(life's worth living for)  
I still believe in love

I still believe in love…."

"**Well there is a reason she is the hope of the world." Sasame said with a smile on his face getting up from the table.**

"**Sasame?" Go said.**

"**She knows that no one here trusts one another that is why she brought us all together her tonight." He said and they all looked at him. "She's right nothing will ever get accomplished here, no as long as we all keep miss trust with each other up and if we don't come together Malligore will win regardless of what Hitomi and Himeno do…" Sasame spoke up almost angered. Sasame went to walk away when Hitomi called Himeno up to her.**

"**Sasame stop!" Hitomi called out to him. "Look your right I know that no one here trusts Himeno no one here trusts you and the other knights, but what everyone else doesn't know is that Himeno here is terrified herself that she doesn't have what it takes to fight and win she's afraid of letting us all down she afraid of letting me down and letting all of you her friends down the people she cares about the most.**

**Himeno…" Hitomi said taking her hands and smiling. "You are the pretear for a reason and I have no doubts about you I trust you completely." She said to the looking her in the eyes. "I know you will not let us down because I will be with you and we will all help you." Hitomi said continuing to smile at her. "There are people in this very room that know exactly how you feel I was just like you I had the very same fears as you at one time but it was when I went to another world and met the most amazing people that is the reason I am the person I am today with out them I never would have learned to put down my fear and my doubt in myself as a person you see Himeno when you lay down those feeling about yourself then and only then is when you can truly let people into your life… I once shared a conversation with some one and didn't understand its meaning till I returned here. I had a conversation with a known traitor. He asked me a question… he asked me why I wasn't afraid of him that all he was doing could have been just part of his plan to gain my trust. I told him that even though he had done horrible things even trying to kidnap me that even if it were his plan in the end he would not betray my trust like that even if he himself didn't know it." Hitomi confessed the conversation Van had witnessed all those years ago between her and his brother that had just flashed before his eyes as the others remember Falcon and the war.**

**Days after Hitomi's speech everyone began to pull together more with in and out side the home preparing for the day when the battle would take place.**

**Outside Himeno decided it best to train and as she went to do so Hitomi, Van and Allen were walking the grounds when they heard them talking and went to see what was going on they all saw Himeno take Hyate's hand and in a blink of an eye the two became one and Himeno had transformed now each knight used his attack on her. Hitomi watched her and was impressed Van watched a smile cross her face.**

"**Hitomi…" Van said bringing her back from her thoughts and she looked at him.**

"**What are you thinking about?" Allen asked her.**

"**I just thought it was interesting that she took Hyate's hand over any of the others when clearly when they arrived Sasame seemed to more the leaded of the group." She pointed out.**

"**And here I thought you were thinking about how they had become one." Allen said watching as her face began to become pink and Hitomi walked away.**

"**She still that same in so many ways…" Allen said smiling walking after her.**

"**You know that was mean Allen." Van spoke to him.**

"**I was just having fun and don't think you weren't thinking the same thing." Allen said as they walked back to the house.**

**Later that night Van found Hitomi in her room sitting on her bed and he sat next her and joined her and she leaned into him.**

"**They don't know do they you never told anyone about that last we shared did you?" She asked him.**

"**No." He answered.**

"**Van I have something I think you should know… there was a child Van…" She said and he looked at her. "A boy he would be about 15 now…" She went on.**

"**I have a son…" Van said in shock.**

"**Yes, Van" Hitomi told him.**

"**Where is he?" Van asked her.**

"**You have already met him." Hitomi told him and he looked at her confused.**

"**When I came home my parents did not want a scandal so I was forced to give the child to some else Amano's Aunt and uncle had struggled to have children and so he went to them." Hitomi explained to him.**

"**Alex… Is my son?" Van said and Hitomi nodded he brought her face up to look at him there was so mush pain and love she was sharing with him right now at this moment he then kissed her lips and a tear fell hitting her cheek.**

"**I'm sorry I wasn't there for you… I'm sorry I made you leave that day." He said taking her into his arms holding her tightly.**

"**Van… All that matters is that you're here right now when I need you the most…" She said gripping him as if her life depended on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to try and write a new fic I know that it might sound like a previous one I cant remember you see I recently became ill to where I came down with a sever head ache to where the doctors don't know what happened to me it left me with some memory loss and it has slowed my typing skills quite a bit getting back to work I basically had to start completely over and relearn everything over again which is a pain I have even taken some time to read some of my stories so please be kind and understanding as I'm trying to get the hang of this again if I even think I can do this again.**

**It's even taken me some time to remember how to post the chapters to this story…**


	5. Chapter 5

"**The truth is Van with out you I have no hope to go on myself." She whispered into him as he held her.**

"**I'm here now Hitomi and together we can do anything." He said to her.**

**The next day Van woke up to find himself next to Hitomi then he heard a knock at the door and a voice at the door it was Yukari then it happened she burst through the door finding the two of them in the bed Hitomi slowly opened her eyes saw Van then sat up in her bed saw Yukari standing in her room Hitomi screamed then through her pillow at her best friend.**

"**Get out!" Hitomi yelled and Yukari turned and ran out the door. The two sat there embraced at what just happened then Van began to laugh as did Hitomi Van then took her in his arms and kissed her lips.**

"**She'd going to tell every one you know." Hitomi told him.**

"**I don't care." Van said to her.**

"**But Van the others will know and how will this effect you when you all return." She said to him pulling away from him. "I know you have a wife back home a family Van." Hitomi admitted to him that she knew.**

"**Let me worry about that." He said to her then kissed her once more. "You have been the only one my heart has truly belonged to." Van said to her.**

"**But Van what we just did was wrong." She said getting up and getting dressed later that day everyone was giving them stares as they walked and as they faced their friends Hitomi waited for the worst but nothing was said not one word about what they had done. Later that day Hitomi was off on her own when Sasame saw her.**

"**Why is it that you are ashamed of your love for him?" Sasame asked.**

"**It's not like that… what we did was wrong Sasame." She spoke to him not looking at him.**

"**But you love him right?" He asked as Hyate and Himeno came walking along.**

"**Even though I love Van and he loves me we can never be together we both know this he… he is married back on Gaea and I know that he doesn't love her that he loves only me but for me to admit what we did was right I wont do it the two of us are destined to love only from afar no matter how much it hurts us." Hitomi said.**

"**No one here but you has the problem with it why?" Sasame asked her and she looked at him.**

"**What?" Hitomi said looking at him.**

"**What's the real reason you keep beating yourself up about this when it doesn't seem to bother Van in the slightest it doesn't even bother his friends I've noticed because they know how much you two love one another." Sasame pointed out to her.**

"**When this is over he will return he will have to face his queen and his children not to mention his council, and I have to face my children now." Hitomi said to him.**

"**I knew it…" Himeno spoke up letting her and Hyate's presents known. "Alex is your son with Van and Nina and Lidia and yours with some else Himeno said and Hitomi almost turned white.**

"**How did you know that?" Hitomi said trying not to pass out from the shock.**

"**How did you know that Himeno?" Hyate asked her both he and Sasame curious to know how she went and figured that all out on her own.**

"**Well they're all different…" Himeno said. "They have abilities where no one else does." She said smiling at the fact that she had figured it out.**

"**And how do you know that they have abilities?" Hitomi asked her.**

"**Lidia tries to hid it but she can control things with her mind I saw her playing a trick on Merle you know that cat girl." Himeno said laughing and Hitomi couldn't help herself but laugh as well but putting her hand to her mouth.**

"**And Nina she hides hers a little better since she's older she's strong and knows what people are thinking I watched her while she was practicing with the others earlier she anticipated each persons move before they made it and Alex he's a hard one I'm not sure what he can do yet." Himeno said looking at Hitomi. "What can he do?" Himeno asked her and a sad look came across her face.**

"**Alex does not know I'm his mother nor does he know about Van and one of the reasons this is… is because I can't go near him his power can kill me… Alex does not know this either we have kept it from him and you are the only others I have shared this with, if I am injured by him in any way it reacts as poison to my body just before you arrived I was carless around him and almost died from a mere scratch on the back of my hand." Hitomi explained to them.**

**Sasame then wondered how could this girl be the hope when all she has been met with in life is heart break and sorrow.**

"**I know that you're thinking how I could possibly be this world's hope to be honest with you I have had my own doubts about that as well but I can tell you with out Van I would have given up so I guess you could say he's the real hope of this world not me…" She said turning from them. "I'm just a person that the people look to for the hope they have no idea where I draw mine from." She said lowering her head then walking away leaving the three to look at one another. Himeno then got a smile on her face.**

"**I think I understand…" Himeno said as they were watching Hitomi walk away.**

"**That's how she and I are the same I understand the thing that keeps her going the thing that keeps me going they are the same." She said looking at Hyate with a smile on her face.**

"**And what's that?" He asked.**

"**It's her love for Van and her love for her friends that's how she and I are the same." Himeno said to them. Sasame smiled at her innocence and yet she was right in every way.**

**A few nights went by and after that Himeno had been spending time with Hitomi's girls getting to know them the knights did as well and by getting to know them they understood Hitomi the seen was that the girls were orphans to protect them so if the chance that they were to be captured most likely they would not be harmed or not used against Hitomi the girls were very helpful with information it seemed that they wanted Van and their mother to get together knowing how much the two cared for one another Himeno decided to take this further.**

**One evening the great hall was decked out for as for a ball of sorts as Van and Hitomi walked into the ball room they saw everyone was waiting for them everyone clapped as they walked in.**

"**What is this all about?" Hitomi asked as they walked in the room and Himeno walked up to them.**

"**It's not fare that you only have a short time to be together and it seemed to mean the only times you had with one another to really remember were all about fighting I wanted you two to have something if just one moment where you weren't running for your lives…. That and some one told me that it was your birthday Hitomi." Himeno said smiling. Van took her hand and lead her in to the room.**

"**You knew about this didn't you?" She asked him.**

"**I knew some what of what was going on." He said to her kissing her hand. As the music played Amano was up on the stage area and they began to dance.**

"**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end_**  
**_**  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
**

**Everyone watched them feeling a bit sad for them as they danced knowing that they could never truly be together as the song was saying.**

**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far…"**

**Van went in for a kiss and stopped pulling Hitomi close to him instead.**

**Hitomi could not help herself she walked up on the stage wearing her beautiful black dress taking the Mic. From Amano and began one of her old songs she wrote when they were kids Amano still remembered it and he began to play.**

**"I will be walking one day  
Down a street far away  
And see a face in a crowd and smile**

Knowing how you made me laugh  
Hearing sweet echoes of you from the past

I will remember you

Look in my eyes while you're near  
Tell me what's happening here  
See that I don't want to say, good-bye

Our love is frozen in time  
I'll be your champion and you will be mine

I will remember  
I will remember you

Later on, when this fire is an ember  
Later on, when the night's not so tender  
Given time, though it's hard to remember darlin'  
I will be holding, I'll still be holding to you

I will remember you

So many years come and gone  
And yet the memory is strong  
One word we never could learn, good-bye

True love is frozen in time  
I'll be your champion and you'll be mine

I will remember you  
So please remember

I will remember you  
I will remember you

I will remember you  
I will remember you…."

**Hitomi rejoined Van as Nina took the stage.**

"**This song is for you Hitomi for teaching us there is more to life if we just believe." Nina said Hitomi looked surprised at her daughter she was following in her foot steps and she was so proud of her.**

"**Ever ever after  
****  
Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too**

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you_**  
**_****

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever, ever, ever after

I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
Oh, for ever ever after….."

**Everyone was impressed with Nina no one knew she had this in her as she went on into another song.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is super long sorry about that:**_

"**They'll try to stop the dream we're dreamin'  
But they can't stop us from believing  
They will fill your head with doubt  
But that won't stop us now  
So let them say we can't do it  
Put up a road block  
We'll just run right through it.. Cause...**

We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands  
And we won't stop 'cause we've got  
To make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can

They say the odds are stacked against us  
But that can't hold us back, we will be relentless  
There's a voice they're gonna hear  
A voice so loud and clear  
So let them say we can't do it, give us a mountain,  
and we're gonna move it.. cause..

We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands, and we won't stop  
Cause we've got to make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart, Two hands, we can

We're gonna make a change today (make a change today)  
Because we've got the faith it takes  
To win this race, so let them say we can't do it  
Put up a road block  
And we'll just run right through it cuz..

We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands and we won't stop  
Cos we've got to make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart Two hands, we can

I can (oh I can)  
Do the impossible (do the impossible)  
I have the power in my hands, and I won't stop  
Cause I've got to make a difference in this life  
With my one voice, one heart, two hands, we can."

**Anther surprise to everyone Alex took the stage he picked up a guitar he was so gifted just like the others Hitomi couldn't believe it.**

"**It's good to see the sun  
And feel this place  
This place I never thought would feel like home**

And I ran forever  
Far away and I  
I always thought I'd end up here alone

Somehow  
The world has changed and  
I've come home  
To give you back the things they took from you

And I feel you now  
I'm not alone I'll  
Always know where you are  
When I see myself I'll always  
Know where you are  
Where you are

And I found something  
That was always there  
Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel

But now I'm strong and  
I won't kneel  
Except to thank who's watching over me

Somehow  
I feel so strong and I've begun  
To be the one I never thought I'd be

And I feel you now  
I'm not alone I'll  
Always know where you are  
When I see myself I'll  
Always know where you are  
Where you are

Now, it's all so clear and  
I believe  
That everything's been opened up to me  
And I feel you now  
I'm not alone  
I always know  
I always know where you are

When I see myself I'll  
Always know where you are  
When I feel the sun I'll  
Always know where you are  
When I see myself I'll  
Always know where you are  
Where you are…."

**Alex put the Guitar down and looked at Amano who smiled at him as did Nina as he too the Mic. He had worked so hard on this for Hitomi.**

"**Here I am, this is me  
There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true**

It's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Here I am  
Here I am

Here we are, we've just begun  
And after all this time, our time has come  
Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

It's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Here I am  
Yeah, here I am  
Here I am  
Yeah_**  
**_**Waiting for you**

Here I am, this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Here I am  
Here I am

Here I am, next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am, here I am, where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin' standin' in our way

Oh, here I am  
Here I am  
This is me."

**Lidia took the guitar nest and sat down on at stool.**

"**You tucked me in, turned out the light**

**Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that**

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away  


**Van looked at Hitomi with a curious look on his face about these two girls and it was interesting that they were working with Alex tonight they all seemed to be as musically talented as Hitomi was and Van was beginning to put the pieces together**

**Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true**

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away…"

**She then got up and walked over to the piano and began to play.**

"**I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"**

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going_**  
**_****

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa…"

**All three youth looked at one another as they were all standing up there **

**Then Yukari came out.**

"**I think we all have forgotten that before that fall out we all lived some normal lives and that is all Hitomi wanted was a normal life I think that's what we all wanted." She said looking at Amano then taking his hand. "I hope your enjoying this night Hitomi." She said then the music began again.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love who I am  
I don't want to be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing, but with all the fame**

The things that seem so simple  
Are suddenly so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you, like me

How are you? Hello, goodbye  
One day here, one day there, and again it's time to go  
Ms. Popular, always on the roll  
Put my best foot forward, gotta get on with the show

Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Everywhere I arrive, I get high-fives  
They pay me larger than life  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything  
Or nothing at all  
Get back on your feet  
When you stumble and fall

A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry 'bout what people say  
Who knows where the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl

I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl

For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you…"

**Yukari smiled at Hitomi they had put on this concert for her.**

"**You know you want to …" Yukari said looking at Amano who went on to the next song as Yukari held out her hand to Hitomi and pulled her up on stage.**

"**For this short time we're going to be kids ourselves again." Yukari said to her as Leo walked up on Van's side where Allen and the others happen to be Himeno and her friends gathered as well.**

"**They were like this all the time when they were together." Leo said as the music was now very up beat.**

"**smooth talking,so rocking  
he's got everything that a girls wanting  
guitar cutie he plays it groovy  
and i can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

think I'm really falling for his smile  
get butterflies when says my name  
he's got something special[x2]  
and when he's looking at me

i wanna get all sentimental  
he's got something special [x2]  
i can hardly breathe something  
telling me [x2]

maybe he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one oh,oh,oh  
he could be the one [x2]  
he could be the one oh,oh,oh

he's lightning sparks are flying  
everywhere i go he's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy about him lately  
and i can't help myself from now  
my heart is racing think I'm really digging on his vibe_**  
**_**he really blows me away  
he's got something special [x2]  
and when he's looking at me  
i wanna get all sentimental**

he's got something special [x2]  
i can hardly breathe something  
telling me [x2]  
maybe he could be the one he  
he could be the one [x5]

and he's got away  
of making me feel  
like everything i do is  
perfectly fine the stars are aligned

when I'm with him  
and that's all into him  
he's got something special [x2]  
and when he's looking at me

i wanna get all sentimental  
he's got something special [x2]  
i can hardly breathe something  
telling me [x2]

maybe he could be the one  
he could be the one [x6]"

**It wasn't long till the younger kids were getting involved Van saw the smile on Himeno's face.**

"**This how life was before…" Himeno said.**

"**What do you mean?" Van said as the others all looked at her.**

"**I remember Hitomi now she and her friends up there Amano and Yukari they performed all the time." Himeno said bring back to Sasame's memory as well since he worked in radio.**

"**Himeno is right." Sasame said confirming what Himeno had just said to them.**

"**They had just put on a concert two days before the fall out and had gone on holiday." Sasame said remembering.**

"**How did you know that?" Van asked him.**

"**Sasame working in radio so he knew everything that had to do with famous people." Go told them as they heard a song start for the kids.**

"**Once upon a time there was a princess  
She got cast under a magical spell**

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
(Come on and dance)

I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me

Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom  
A beautiful princess fell into a long deep sleep  
(I've been dreaming about you)

Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her  
So he could tell her how lovely she is  
(Wake me up)

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
(Come on and dance)

I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true

That visions are seldom what they seem  
(Come on and dance)

I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_**  
**_****

Wake up, me prince charming  
I've been dreaming about  
Wake me up, prince charming  
Make my dreams come true

Once upon a dream

I know you, I know you  
I know you, I know you  
The princes is waiting

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
(Come on and dance)

I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me  
Yet, I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem  
(Come on and dance)

I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
(Come on and dance)

I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me  
Yet I know, it's true…."

"**Hitomi:**

**A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
when your fast asleep,  
In Dreams you will loose your heartaches,  
Whatever you wish for you keep..**

Yukari:

**Have Faith in your dreams and someday,  
Your Rainbow will come smiling through..**

Yukari and Amano:  
No matter how your heart is grievin,  
If you keep on believin..

Yukari:  
The dream that you wish will come true.

(Chorus)  
All: Hey Yea Yea: Yea Yea!  
All: Hey Yea Yea Yea  
Yea!  
All: Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yeah!

Amano:

A dream is a wish your heart makes..

Yukari:  
When your feeling small...

Hitomi:  
Alone in the night you whisper..

Hitomi:  
Thinking no one can here you at all  
(Amano: Here you at all..)

Hitomi:  
You wake..

Yukari:  
With the morning sunlight..  


**Hitomi:  
To find fortune that is smiling on you..  
(All: Smiling on you)**

Hitomi and Amano:  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow

Hitomi  
The dream that you wish will come true..

(Chorus)  
All:Hey yea yea yea Hey yea  
(All: A dream is a wish)  
All:Hey yea yea yea Hey yea

Yukari  
When you can dream then you can start  
(Hitomi: Then you can start!)  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(Hitomi: Make with your heart)

Yukari:  
When you can dream then you can start  
(All: A dream is a wish, Yeah!)  
A dream is a wish you..  
All: Make with your heart

Amano A dream is a wish your heart makes

Yukari_**  
**_**  
When you fast asleep  
(Amano: Fast asleep)**

Yukari  
In dreams you will loose your heartaches

Hitomi and Amano

**At this point the youth were impressed and Alex along with Lidia and Nina were all in shock as they stood up there on the side and looked at one another.**

**Whatever you wish for you keep  
(Amano: Keep...)**

Hitomi:  
You wake with the morning sunlight

Amano:  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Hitomi and Yukari: fortune that is smiling on you)

Yukari and Amano:  
Don't let you heart be filled with sorrow

Hitomi and Amano:  
Because for all you know tomorrow

Hitomi:  
The dream that you wish will come true..

Amano:  
No matter how your heart is grievin

Yukari:  
If you keep on believin

Hitomi:  
The dream that you wish will come true

Hitomi: Yea Yea  
(All: em hm, Yea yea, Yea Yea)

Amano:  
A dream is a wish

All:  
When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(Hitomi: A dream is a wish)

All: When you can dream then you can start..  
(Girls: A dream is a wish yea)  


**The three were then conversing with one another so see if they could compete with them. **

**All: A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(Orlando: You Know!)**

All: When you can dream  
(Amano: Whoo!)  
Then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart..  
(Hitomi: Yea Yea)

Yukari:  
When you can dream then you can start  
(Amano: Can start)  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(Hitomi: Make with your heart)

(Amano: A dream is a wish, Yeah Yeah)

All: A dream is a wish that you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(Amano: A dream is a wish)

All: When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with you heart..  
(Amano: Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea, Yeaaa, Yea Yea)

**One the song was over Nina walked out with Alex and Lidia.**

"**Well this is interesting." Kei said. "Looks like they want to compete now this is irony at the fullest…" He said almost unable to hold back the laugh.**

"**Are we missing something?" Van asked.**

"**Well it's just funny that her daughter would want to challenge her but who would have thought all three of children would be involved…" He said and all the knight looked at him and he covered him mouth realizing what he'd done.**

"**Nina took the drums which was shocking to everyone then Lidia took the keyboard as Alex took the Mic and the guitar. They took one last look at one another and deep breaths Hitomi looked at Amano and Yukari as they were off stage.**

"**What are they planning?" Hitomi asked as they began.**

**As Hitomi, Yukari and Amano heard the music they were shocked and wondered how they learned such a difficult song.**

"**World turns black and white  
Pictures in an empty room  
Your love starts fallin' down  
Better change your tune**

Yeah, you reach for the golden ring  
Reach for the sky  
Baby, just spread your wings

We'll get higher and higher  
Straight up, we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher  
Leave it all behind

Run, run, run away  
Like a train runnin' off the track  
Got the truth bein' left behind  
Fall between the cracks

Standin' on broken dreams  
Never losin' sight, ah  
Well, just spread your wings

We'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher  
Leave it all behind

So baby, dry your eyes, save all the tears you've cried  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  


**As Alex played you could begin to see his feelings it was amazing.**

**Yeah, we'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
Higher and higher  
Leave it all behind**

Oh, we'll get higher and higher  
Who knows what we'll find?

So baby, dry your eyes, save all the tears you've cried  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
Oh baby, we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of

**At the very end Alex was playing so hard Van could see in his back it was straining his wings were almost coming out and Van held his breath.**

**And in the end on dreams we will depend  
'Cause that's what love is made of…" **

**The song ended Alex knew he couldn't hold in his wings any longer so he was grateful he was sweating and for the first time didn't look good in color which concerned Hitomi and Leo who was making his was to Hitomi side to speak with her as Alex came off. Nina and Lidia stood by him worried as well Van knew something was wrong.**

"**Alex are you alright?" Hitomi asked him. **

"**I'm fine." He said to her and walked by her with a smile on his face he had the same look Van always had when he was hiding something.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Days went bye after that and Van was keeping an eye on him he seemed fine.**

"**What do you want?" Alex asked him.**

"**What do you mean?" Van said.**

"**You keep coming around me like your checking one me or something, you're just like Hitomi and Leo your worried about me too and I want to know why?" He asked Van was silent to his question.**

"**Look I'm not sick I'm just fine so you guys can just leave me alone okay." He said getting up and walking past Van a head ache striking him.**

"**No one said you were ill." Van said to him as he turned to see him holding his head.**

"**Alex…" He said walking and putting a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Who are you?" He asked Van. "Every time I'm near you this happens to me." He said in pain. **

"**Can you tell me what's happening?" Van asked.**

"**I get these images of not only you but Hitomi images that have to be the past some times I see a man with white hair…. And ever since you came here I keep having dreams about flying…" Alex said to him last night I had a dream about this place called I think it was called Atlantis." He said looking at Van.**

"**Maybe you should talk to Hitomi about all this." He finally said not really knowing what to say and he went to walk away.**

"**Van… Alex said still holding his head. "You and Hitomi and the other may think I'm stupid but the day you showed up I knew the truth…" Alex said stopping Van in his tracks. "I just wanted to hear some one tell me from their mouth." Alex said. "I always knew I was adopted and the day I saw you I knew Hitomi had to be my mother…" He said and Van turned and looked at him.**

"**So you purposely fought with her…" Van said.**

"**All those years she lied to me I was angry…" He said.**

"**Do you have any idea what you almost did to her?" Van said angry at him. "You almost killed her." Van said to him.**

"**That is impossible everyone knows she's…" Alex stopped realizing that he was serious. **

"**She was injured by you it was just a scratch but for some reason if she's injured by you by your hand it's poison to her after the attack her body took on almost too much strain and we almost lost her." Van said and Alex just stood there in shock he was thinking about something.**

"**Alex what is it?" Van asked and Alex looked up at his father.**

"**It's nothing." He said with and angry look on his face then stormed off.**

"**Alex!" Van yelled after him.**

**Later that day Van found Hitomi and the others.**

"**Van what is it?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Hitomi Alex knows the truth he's known for a while now… and I told him about what he does to you and he took off I can't find him." Van said.**

"**You what!" Hitomi yelled at him.**

"**He purposely wanted to fight with you that day Hitomi I told him what he did to you what the tiniest injury from him could do to you and he thought about something and took off… he knows something…" Van said. "I tried to catch him but unfortunately he takes after you." Van said catching his breath. Everyone looked at each other.**

"**So there is a traitor here." Hyate said putting his arm around Himeno.**

"**And Alex has figured out how it is and has gone after them on his own." Allen said as Hitomi ran and grabbed her sword.**

"**Where do we even start looking?" Van asked her as she looked out the window then turned to Himeno.**

"**Himeno do you think you could find him?" Hitomi asked her and she shook her head.**

"**It doesn't work like that I'm sorry." She said to her.**

"**What are you asking her why can't you do it Hitomi?" Allen asked.**

"**Because, the moment Alex was born that power was passed to him I lost it." She said lowering her head. Van understood all of his son's power came from Hitomi literally. Hitomi then closed her eyes taking Van's hand and taking a deep breath she was willing to try and with Van there was a chance.**

**It wasn't long till she got and image of him running she held on to it then it broke off and Hitomi fell to the floor.**

"**Hitomi…!" Van yelled catching her.**

"**He's on the run." She said I saw him he broke my connection. Nina ran the room.**

"**Hitomi! Alex going after Brian for some reason I tried to reason with him but I couldn't stop him." Nina said almost in tears.**

"**Its al right Nina you did your best just stay here with Himeno and the others." Hitomi said looking at Van and Allen. "We'll bring Alex home." Hitomi said and they head out the door. Amano and Yukari along with Leo joined them. **

"**Nina told us." Leo said.**

"**I can't believe Brian would be the traitor." Yukari said as they all ran though the trees they came across and heard voices it was Alex and Brian.**

"**Brian I know." Alex said to him.**

"**You know what?" Brian said.**

"**I know you are the traitor." Alex said confronting him Brian smiled at him.**

"**Alex I don't know what you're talking about." Brian said.**

"**It was you… you were the one that kept telling me about Hitomi lying to me all those years about my parents and when Van showed up you were the one that kept adding to my anger as if you wanted me to hate her you wanted me to hurt her and it was because some how you knew what it would do to her… you tried to make me kill my own mother and I want to know why!?" Alex demanded to know.**

"**You know in many ways you are just like your father rushing in before you know your opponent." Brian said and Alex just looked at him.**

"**Who are you?" Alex asked him.**

"**You know Alex your parents seem to think that this has all been about them from the beginning even back on Gaea when in reality it's been about you. All of this has been to make you stronger you see you are unique Alex and I wanted to test my own theory" Brian spoke to him.**

"**I still don't understand Brian you were my friend I trusted you everyone trusted you." Alex yelled at him.**

"**Rule number one during times of war my friend your mother should have taught you this is that you don't trust any one. Oh that's right she has this thing about trusting people right that if you show them trust and constantly letting your guard down around them that in return that person will return that trust." Brain said circling around Alex.**

"**Any way back to my theory about you, you seem to absorb people's energy and that last fight with Hitomi should have absorbed some of her ability to heal and now I think I'm going to test that theory." Brian said grabbing Alex and just that quick a knife went into his abdomen.**

"**NO!" Hitomi screamed as they all ran from the trees. Hitomi and Van ran to Alex as he fell to his knees.**

"**Guess I was wrong." Brian said backing off and backing away as Allen pulled his sword out on him as he held a grin on his face.**

"**Alex…!" Hitomi said sobbing Alex opened his eyes and he looked at her.**

**They watched as their son was slipping away breath by breath Hitomi held him tight trying to stop the bleeding. **

"**It's okay…" Alex whispered then closed his eyes Hitomi sat there on the ground in disbelief he was gone all those times he had gone with her into battle and this is how he died all because Brain had a theory. She got to her feet the tears rolling down her face.**

"**Hitomi…" Van said watching her where she was going she was heading to Brian.**

"**Hitomi what are you doing?" Allen asked her as she walked over with her cold eyes on Brian Allen tried to stop her but she pushed him out of the way. When she got to Brian she quickly pushed him up against a tree he was still wearing his grin she then began to beat him she then pulled him up pulling out a knife and holding it to his throat Van and Allen watched.**

"**Go ahead kill me Hitomi…." He said grinning the blood dripping from his mouth.  
"You know what the funny thing is you have gone this long with out killing a single person in the war why not start with me... Go one Hitomi do it kill me…." Brian said to her. Allen looked at Van **

"**She has never killed before." Allen said.**

"**Hitomi! Stop!" **

"**You don't have the guts to do it…." Brian said to her. "You want to know a secret Hitomi it was me that killed your husband as well…" He told her and she began to shake she pulled the knife back and screamed then plunged it into the tree beside him.**

"**I'll tell you something Brian it takes more strength to not kill some one and let them live to pay for their crimes. And I will share a secret with you that everyone has a dark side and it is taking everything in me right now to fight mine because all I can think of right now is killing you." She said to him walking away from him.**

**As Hitomi walked back to Van he wrapped his arms around her and they walked back as they knelt down Alex gasped for air.**

"**Alex…!" Hitomi said grabbing him as did Van, Leo and the others were amazed Brian's theory had been right. Allen smiled seeing Van and Hitomi there with their son life had been cruel it seemed to keep them apart all theses years and now they were together and they had a son they were a family even if were only for a moment.**

**Later after Alex was sitting up and Hitomi had looked him over along with Leo Alex had a question.**

"**I still want to know how Brian knows so much." Alex said looking at everyone and they all looked at him.**

"**Start talking." Amano said to him.**

"**Or what." Brain said to him Alex walked over and smiled at him.**

"**Well it's obvious now that I can absorb other people's abilities with out knowing it and once I learn how to control it what ever power you have I'm coming after it." Alex threatened. "And now no one can stop me." He said to him looking at him with scary eyes. Brian stood there almost fearful and the others could see it then he smiled.**

"**You are not the only one with gifts Alex in fact there are only a few pure breads left and we are all that stand in Malligore's way I'm not the enemy I was sent her to make you stronger by any means necessary, I have been your guardian since birth the last of my kind able to travel through out time and space able to see future able to see the past. I do not age I am eternal for now there is but one thing or should I say one person that can kill me I have seen my end I will have no regrets as long as I have you by my side Alex." Brian told him.**

"**I don't believe it." Hitomi said to him.**

"**You Hitomi had have known." Brian said.**

"**You knew she wouldn't kill you." Allen spoke up.**

"**No… I did not this was not for seen yet I had no idea what was going to happen but Hitomi herself needed to be tested. You see she's also a pure blood we are all that remain from Atlantis herself her royal blood line the protectors of this world Hitomi knows this and it was not just chance that she went to Gaea I was the one that made sure it was her that was the one who went I made sure that Hitomi's grandmother was the one who came here and met Allen's father there fore receiving the pendant that ultimately set everything in motion in taking Hitomi to Gaea and setting her on her path." Brian went on to say.**

"**So you're not the enemy." Yukari said and he looked at her.**

"**I do not belong to this world nor do I belong to the next I just simply exist but if your question is do I serve good or serve evil then I serve good I serve Alex like I have said." Brian told her.**

"**Since you know the future then you know the out come of the war you could tell us what happens." Yukari said sparking everyone with interest and Brian looked at Hitomi.**

"**No." Hitomi said to her and everyone looked at her.**

"**Why not?" Amano asked her.**

"**Because the future isn't something a person should know. A person should live their life the best they know how and shape their own future. Nothing is ever set in stone Amano and if a person knows to much it can do serious damage to not just your life but those around you." Hitomi said to him. "By him telling us what he has already he's already changed what should have happened." Hitomi explained to everyone.**

"**Hitomi is right by revealing who I am to you I have put every one in danger now Malligore will seek me out just as he seeks Hitomi he will soon seek Alex and then the two girls." Brian said reminding Hitomi. **

"**What about Hitomi?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Her knights will protect her but your right he will seek her as well for she too is the last of her kind." Brian said thinking.**

"**What is it?" Hitomi asked him.**

"**She lacks the self discipline; she can't win against Malligore alone even with her knights." Brian told Hitomi as they were walking back to the mansion.**

"**So what you're saying even though you seen the out come everything is undetermined." Hitomi said as they walked and Van listened to their conversation wondering what Hitomi was trying to gain from it if he was not going to tell her anything Van could see Hitomi thinking she had to have seen something or know something for her to be picking Brian's brain now just and hour ago she wanted to kill him as they got to the mansion Brian looked at her.**

"**Do not go into battle Hitomi." Brian said to then entered the home.**

"**Hitomi what did he mean by that?" Van asked her.**

"**I don't know." She said lying to him hoping he couldn't tell.**

**The next morning came and Hitomi woke up in Van's arms it was becoming a habit she laid there and watched him sleep for a moment then it hit her the sickness she got up and ran to the bath room waking Van.**

"**Hitomi… Are you alright?" He asked her through the door and Hitomi sat on the floor and she was dizzy and could here Van outside the door concerned for her.**

"**I'm okay…" She finally said standing to her feet and making her way to the sink.**

**Van was not buying this and opened the door and walked in.**

"**Van I said I was fine." She said turning into him the dizziness over taking her and she fell into his arms.**

"**Hitomi…" He said as she assed out he picked her up laid her on the bed and went for help. Leo looked her over.**

"**Everything looks completely normal I think she just needs rest." Leo said with a smile on his face.**

"**Did Hitomi tell you what Brian said to her yesterday?" Van said stopping Leo as everyone was about to leave unconcerned.**

"**No." He said and they all turned to him.**

"**He told her not to go into any battle and now this happens something is wrong I can feel it Hitomi knows something and she's not tell me or any one." Van said to them and Leo looked at her door with concern.**

"**Then we need to watch her." Leo said and walked away.**

**Days went by and Hitomi seemed to be fine but everyone did as Leo said not letting Hitomi know what they were doing.**

**Training day came and Hitomi everyone gathered Hitomi sat which was odd she was normally the first one wanting to train but she just wanted to watch the others train she was still not feeling the best.**

"**Hitomi train with me." Yukari said holding out her hand Hitomi thought about it if she didn't they would know something was wrong and that she was hiding something. **

"**Alright." She said taking her friends hand. The fight was going pretty good Hitomi had the upper hand like always and everyone was watching and enjoying the match till Hitomi was stuck with a sharp pain in her head then her stomach and Yukari made contact which never happened taking Hitomi to the ground.**

…**/0**

"**I'm alright…" She said getting up on her knees. "Guess you finally got me huh Yukari…" Hitomi said to her smiling.**

"**You're not fine Hitomi tell us what's wrong." Amano said as they were all kneeling down to her.**

"**Really I'm fine." She said to them then Amano saw it a trickle of blood as she got up they all followed suite.**

"**If that's so then why are you bleeding?" Amano said calling her out and she stopped and hung her head.**

"**You're no longer invulnerable." Yukari said and Van looked at her in shock along with Allen.**

"**You were going to keep this from us and still go out there like nothing had changed knowing this? Allen asked her and Hitomi just stayed silent.**

"**I knew you wouldn't let me go if you knew." She said then began to walk away "But that's not what's wrong with me." She finished and walked away trying not to cry. Van went after her when he found her she was crying he had yet to see this since he arrived here.**

"**Hitomi tell me what it is." He asked of her.**

"**Van I'm pregnant… she said to him and he walked over to her and put his arms around her. **

"**Hitomi…" He said to her. **

"**Did you honestly think I would go out on the battle field knowing this I was just trying to find the right way to tell you…?" She said crying van didn't know what to say to her the woman that he loved was crumbling before his eyes.**

"**Hitomi it's going to be okay." He said taking her into his arm and holding her tight. Then Leo made his way and found them.**

"**Hitomi Amano told me what happened now tell me what is going on." He asked of her as she pulled away from Van he looked at Van and she was wiping the tears from her face and Leo shook his head is was clear now to him what the problem was. **

"**Hitomi you can't be…" He said as Van saw the look on his face.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked.**

"**Van Hitomi almost died giving birth to Alex there is no telling what will happen this time around she was even lucky enough to carry him to term her body was barely able to sustain life for her and Alex she was younger then things were different back then we had the equipment back then that we don't have now." Leo explained.**

"**They had to take Alex earlier to save my life Van and what we require to do that again we don't have here is what Leo is saying." Hitomi told him.**

"**So you're saying Hitomi could die having this child." Van said looking at Leo then looking at her.**

"**Van that wont happen I'll be okay I'll be okay." Hitomi told him trying to be her positive self. All Van could think about now was that he could loose her and it would be his fault. Weeks went by and everyone knew something was wrong but no one was spilling Allen finally got Van alone one after noon.**

"**Alright Van spill tell me what is going on you know what is wrong with her, I'm your best friend Van and you know who much she means to me how much you both mean to me so tell me now Van if you value my friend ship at all." Allen spoke to him and Van lowered his head.**

"**It's that serious." Allen said.**

"**Yes, Allen and it's my fault she's pregnant." Van told him then went on to explain the entire situation to him and Allen felt sick at hearing this but looked at his friend.**

"**Van things are going…" Allen started and Van looked at him.**

"**Don't say everything is going to be alright Hitomi has been telling me that since she and Leo told me could happen." Van yelled at him.**

"**What I was going to say Van was that things happen for a reason and maybe you should have faith that things will work out the way that they should." Allen said to him and Van looked at him.**

"**You don't think Hitomi will carry this child do you?" Van asked him.**

"**After what you just told me Van what it took to keep Alex and her alive and now they don't hav8e what it would take medically no I don't think so and that means you and Hitomi loose a child and I can't imagine that pain." Allen said thinking on something.**

"**What is it Allen?" Van asked him.**

"**I think Hitomi is holding on to the fact that she's invulnerable the change didn't happen to her till after Alex was born and I think she's hoping that will hold the miracle you both seek." Allen told him and when Van heard this he looked Allen in the eyes realizing what she was thinking now.**

**Else where Alex was with a girl named Kendra that he had met she was beautiful and everything that he ever wanted and all he could think about and for the first time thought about his future and thought about it with her.**

**Allen and Van walked the grounds and happened to see them sitting together.**

"**Well look at that." Allen said to Van as they looked at the two and couldn't help but listen to their conversation.**

"**Kendra why is it that you seem different from the others?" Alex asked her she laughed at his words.**

"**Well I could ask you the same thing you know." She said to him.**

"**I'm serious it's like you bring a calm to me." He said to her and he smiled.**

"**Well I'm not that special but I'm glad I have that effect on you." She said to him.**

**It wasn't but a week later when Hitomi and Alex were walking together when Hitomi fell to the floor in pain.**

"**Hitomi…" Alex yelled picking her up as she passed out he ran her to Leo.**

**And it had happened Hitomi had lost the child and now was weak from the trauma and blood lose Leo ordered her to bed rest for at least a week and had no argument this was a blow and the people all felt it their leader was morning the person that brought them hope was now struggling herself.**

"**This is not good." Sasame said looking the situation over.**

"**I can't believe that this is happening." Himeno said looking up at Hitomi's window. "She hasn't come out of that room in a week and she hasn't even let Van in her room. "She won't let me in either." Himeno said sadly.**

"**You tried to see her." Mannan said Himeno nodded her head.**

**It was then the sky clouded over and things began to change it was then they spotted the on coming attack and rushed to warn the others.**

**Hitomi watched as the others went off to battle she was battling herself to even leave the room she as Van and the others battled with Malligore's men Hitomi got a vision something that had not happened since she had give birth to Alex she suited up knowing that her ability to heal might not be one hundred percent yet she grabbed a sword and some daggers and strapped them to herself for the first time she would have to kill to stay alive and protect those that she loved. She then ran as fast as she could to join the others.**

**Out on the battle field Himeno had been struck so many times that Hyate could not keep up the shield and up preated from Himeno.**

"**Hyate..!" Himeno yelled as Sasame rushed over to her along with the others.**

"**He'll be fine Himeno." Go, Kei get him out of here!" Sasame yelled at them as he turned to preet with Himeno she was hit with an arrow. **

"**Himeno..!" Sasame yelled everyone hearing this he picked her up as he went to retreat the others had the enemy falling back for the most part when Allen heard Sasame's cry it had distracted him enough that he had lost ground with the enemy he thought he was going to die when suddenly he opened his eyes it was Hitomi she had thrust her sword into the man who was about to kill him.**

"**Hitomi…" He said to her and she smiled at him.**

"**Are you alright?" She asked holding out her hand to him and he took it as he did he saw a sword go right through her.**

"**Hitomi!" Allen yelled causing Van to come running. Hitomi turned and quickly took care of the man then fell back against Allen. Van made to her side.**

"**It's Ironic that I would end up saving you right Allen…" She said as he held her Van saw the wound the blood was starting to run.**

"**Hitomi…" Van said taking her hand and she looked at him.**

"**Get Alex… He can save me…" She said to him and Van ran as fast as he could to find him.**

"**Hitomi how...?" Allen said to her as she took his hand.**

"**It's how the ability works… not only can he heal himself he can heal others…" Hitomi said. "Allen… I'm not going to…" She said as Alex ran and fell to her side.**

"**What do I do?" He asked her.**

"**Place your hand on the wound." She said at that Hitomi was gasping for air.**

"**Now what… Mother please… Come on now what tell me…!" Alex yelled at her for instruction but nothing came from her. **

"**Please!" He said holding his hand on the wound like she said. "NO! I won't let you go not after all those years of not knowing all those years of being apart do you hear me! Mother!" he sobbed over her body now holding her in his hands.**

"**I'm sorry… Alex" Allen said as Van just stood there. "There was nothing you could have done." Allen said putting his hand on him.**

"**NO! She's not gone." Alex yelled at and Van was taken back that he still held on to the hope that she was still with us. It was then both of them began to glow as Alex held her tight. Hitomi gasped for air and began to cough the wound was gone Hitomi opened her eyes and looked at Alex.**

"**Mother…" He said relived.**

"**Alex… Go you need to help Himeno now… I'm okay…" She told him as he let her go as Van and Allen took over looking after her Alex looked back then continued on to the mansion where Himeno had been taken to.**

"**Hitomi are you sure you're alright?" Van asked her.**

"**Van you have to get out her now…" she said pleading with him.**

"**What?" He said confused then a deadly silence came to their surroundings and a voice ran out calling Hitomi's name.**

"**He's here." Hitomi said to him she said to him. "Van if he finds you he will kill you please trust me and get out of here." She said to him.**

"**What about you I'm not just going to leave you." Van said and she looked at Allen.**

"**I can buy you time…" She said taking the knife to her arm it healed right away but they both saw the fear on her face who ever this guy was eave put fear to a person that wasn't able to die.**

"**Please… at least I stand a chance either one of you would die instantly against him I know its how my husband died so please go…" She pleaded one last time.**

"**Hitomi I know you're out here I smell your blood…" That man said as he walked through the trees. Hitomi then took off leaving Van and Allen to flee.**

"**We're not leaving her out here Allen." Van said to him.**

"**Then at least stay out of sight." Allen said looking up at the trees and they began to climb. It wasn't long till they saw the man he was huge human looking but huge.**

"**I found you." He said pulling Hitomi from behind a tree Hitomi then pulled her dagger and plunged it into his hand had he brought her around to the other side of the tree.**

"**She's smart." Allen said as they watched the seen unfolding. **

"**I grow tired of this game we have been playing Hitomi quite frankly I don't care about Malligore's plans my objective has always been to kill you to kill you and you retched race." He spoke to her pulling the dagger from his hand. "It was brave of you to stay behind sending your son back to the mansion and sending Van away as well was smart as well they'll all know the truth soon enough about who I am you can't hide it from them." He spoke to her as she then began to run he was faster than Hitomi. "Now let's finish this." He said to her she then stood there took a deep breath and the drew her sword.**

"**Alright lord mason lets finish this." She said to him as the steel clashed Van and Allen saw how good she really was with a sword and now knew why she never drew it in battle because if she wanted she could have killed hundreds. Hitomi then connected her sword thrusting into lord Mason he just stood there Hitomi backed away there was no blood he smiled at her.**

"**You can't kill an immortal…" He said to her "But I can kill you even with your ability to heal… you see this sword Hitomi this blade is made from the stars the only thing capable of killing you." He said smiling at her as she began to back away. "You see Hitomi all my weapons are made with the same star dust." He said grabbing her arm and pulling out a small dagger cutting her face with it. Hitomi quickly got away form him.**

"**You know Hitomi I don't understand why you just won't die… you have been my hardest kill. I thought you would have died when you were sent to Gaea and thrown into that war but no you survived then you survived giving birth to Alex no matter what I tried to do. Then there was the fall out and you survived that as well why can't you just die!" He yelled at her throwing dagger after dagger at her Hitomi fell to her ground as she began to run Mason then grabbed her and through her against a tree and she cried out in pain causing him to grin.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hitomi…"Allen said to her stopping her in the hall at a window that looked out over the gardens.**

"**Van told you." Hitomi said lowering her head as he pulled her into and embrace he then could feel her bodied coldness.**

"**Hitomi…" Allen said and she pulled away as he looked at her concerned.**

"**You can not tell him promise me Allen…" Hitomi said to him.**

"**You're dying" Allen said looking in her eyes.**

"**I don't want him to leave knowing this I want him to leave happy please don't take that from him." Hitomi said.**

"**How long do you have?" Allen asked.**

"**Leo doesn't know… we're keeping it a secret for as long as we can you are the only one who knows." Hitomi said to him.**

"**How are you able to fool Van he just held you?" Allen asked her.**

"**The stage lighting gave off heat enough to warm my body." She explained to him and Allen just looked at her. He lifted her chin gently to look at him just like he had back then she knew what he was going to say.**

"**Allen…" She said placing her hands on his.**

"**Hitomi I never stopped loving you and if this is the last time I shall ever see this beautiful face." He said then leaned down and kissed her lips. "I will never stop loving you Hitomi Kanzaki I will love you till the end of time and beyond." He told her both having tears streaming down their eyes he bowed and walked away.**

**That night Hitomi stayed up and wrote a letter to Van as he slept placing in it two feathers a gift for Merle and a separate letter for Allen with a message for him.**

**That morning when Van woke up the sun rose and he just watched her sleep she opened her eyes and smiled at him later at breakfast Kendra and Alex stood together having a song for them as they all sat at the table.**

"**Hey, time won't wait, life goes by** **Every day's a brand new sky** **Every tear comes to dry** **All that really matters in this crazy world** **Is you and I together baby, just remember**  
**The first leaves off the tree, the way you look at me** **A thousand chiming church bells ring, the simple things are free** **The sun, the moon, the stars, the beating of two hearts** **How I love the simple things, the simple things just are**  
**So here we go, let's just dance** **Teach my soul to take this chance** **Put my heart in your hands** **Out of all the moments that we leave behind** **Turn around and tell me baby, we'll remember**  
**The thunder and the rain, the way you say my name** **After all the clouds go by, the simple things remain** **The sun, the moon, the stars, the beating of two hearts** **How I love the simple things, the simple things just are**

**Oh, the ocean and the sky, the way we feel tonight** **I know that it's the love that brings the simple things to life** **The sun, the moon, the stars, the beating of two hearts** **I love the way the simple things, the simple things just are….**

**I love the way the simple things, the simple things just are…**

**The simple things just are…**

**The simple things just are…"**

"**In a lifetime  
made of memories  
I believe in destiny**

Every moment returns again in time  
When I've got the future on my mind  
know that you'll be the only one

(chorus)  
Meet me halfway  
across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
to only you and I  
Meet me halfway_**  
**_

**Hitomi and Van looked at one another their son got it got them.****  
across the sky  
Make this a new beginning  
of another life  
**

**In a lifetime  
there is only love  
Reaching for the lonely one**

We are stronger when we are given love  
When we put emotions on the line  
know that we are the timeless ones…**  
**

**Meet me halfway  
across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
to only you and I  
Meet me halfway**_**  
**_

**across the sky  
Make this a new beginning  
of another life  
**

**the song fit Hitomi and Van perfect **

**Meet me halfway  
across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
to only you and I  
Meet me halfway**_**  
**_

**across the sky  
Make this a new beginning  
of another life…"**

**Alex finally got them and their story and that mad them happy as they sat there together. After that they all got up to walk out to the garden to say good bye Hitomi and Allen had disappeared though Hitomi had called off in private.**

"**Allen I want you to give this to Van when the time is right." Hitomi said to him showing him the letter. "When you feel the time is right that is." She said to him he placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him.**

"**I won't give up with out a fight Allen I want to see him again." She said to him with a smile on her face. "Good bye Allen…" She said to him then reached up and kissed him. "Thank you for always being there." She said to him and he hugged her tightly.**

"**Good bye Hitomi…" He said to her then they joined the others the pillar showed up and then in a blink of an eye they were gone.**

**A month past on Gaea and Van had noticed that even though every one else had gotten back to life as it to be normal he was still struggling for some reason and that bothered Van. Late one night Van decided to find Allen in his quarters he slowly opened his door he saw Allen sitting at his desk by candle light the widow open to where it was looking out at the Mystic moon which was bright that night he had a letter in his hand Van saw his name on it and Van then entered the room.**

"**So you finally came…" Allen said standing to his feet still holding the letter in his hand.**

"**What's going on Allen?" Van asked.**

"**I've been debated since the day we got back when to give this to you and I made up my mind that I would not give it to you till the day you showed up here wondering what was going on." Allen said walking towards him with the letter in his hand. **

"**I was sworn to secrecy about this and it was not my place to tell you." Allen said handing him the letter and walking out of his room.**

**Van took the letter to his room to read it and Allen found himself walking in the garden that night looking up at the Mystic moon that shown its light down on him.**

**Van read the letter and was angry at what she told him to his face and held the letter in his hand then and what it contained. He wondered what the letter for Allen contained and if he should read it he then looked at the letter one more time and her words.**

"**It's not the flowers, wrapped in fancy paper  
It's not the ring, I wear around my finger  
There's nothing in all the world I need  
When I have you here beside me, here beside me**

So you could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all

In your arms, I found a strength inside me  
And in your eyes, there's a light to guide me  
I would be lost without you  
And all that my heart could ever want has come true

So you could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all

You could offer me the sun, the moon  
And I would still believe  
You gave me everything  
When you gave your heart to me

But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all

You could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all  
Your love is the greatest gift of all  
Greatest gift of all…"


	9. Chapter 9

"**Hitomi…"Allen said to her stopping her in the hall at a window that looked out over the gardens.**

"**Van told you." Hitomi said lowering her head as he pulled her into and embrace he then could feel her bodied coldness.**

"**Hitomi…" Allen said and she pulled away as he looked at her concerned.**

"**You can not tell him promise me Allen…" Hitomi said to him.**

"**You're dying" Allen said looking in her eyes.**

"**I don't want him to leave knowing this I want him to leave happy please don't take that from him." Hitomi said.**

"**How long do you have?" Allen asked.**

"**Leo doesn't know… we're keeping it a secret for as long as we can you are the only one who knows." Hitomi said to him.**

"**How are you able to fool Van he just held you?" Allen asked her.**

"**The stage lighting gave off heat enough to warm my body." She explained to him and Allen just looked at her. He lifted her chin gently to look at him just like he had back then she knew what he was going to say.**

"**Allen…" She said placing her hands on his.**

"**Hitomi I never stopped loving you and if this is the last time I shall ever see this beautiful face." He said then leaned down and kissed her lips. "I will never stop loving you Hitomi Kanzaki I will love you till the end of time and beyond." He told her both having tears streaming down their eyes he bowed and walked away.**

**That night Hitomi stayed up and wrote a letter to Van as he slept placing in it two feathers a gift for Merle and a separate letter for Allen with a message for him.**

**That morning when Van woke up the sun rose and he just watched her sleep she opened her eyes and smiled at him later at breakfast Kendra and Alex stood together having a song for them as they all sat at the table.**

"**Hey, time won't wait, life goes by** **Every day's a brand new sky** **Every tear comes to dry** **All that really matters in this crazy world** **Is you and I together baby, just remember**  
**The first leaves off the tree, the way you look at me** **A thousand chiming church bells ring, the simple things are free** **The sun, the moon, the stars, the beating of two hearts** **How I love the simple things, the simple things just are**  
**So here we go, let's just dance** **Teach my soul to take this chance** **Put my heart in your hands** **Out of all the moments that we leave behind** **Turn around and tell me baby, we'll remember**  
**The thunder and the rain, the way you say my name** **After all the clouds go by, the simple things remain** **The sun, the moon, the stars, the beating of two hearts** **How I love the simple things, the simple things just are**

**Oh, the ocean and the sky, the way we feel tonight** **I know that it's the love that brings the simple things to life** **The sun, the moon, the stars, the beating of two hearts** **I love the way the simple things, the simple things just are….**

**I love the way the simple things, the simple things just are…**

**The simple things just are…**

**The simple things just are…"**

"**In a lifetime  
made of memories  
I believe in destiny**

Every moment returns again in time  
When I've got the future on my mind  
know that you'll be the only one

(chorus)  
Meet me halfway  
across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
to only you and I  
Meet me halfway_**  
**_

**Hitomi and Van looked at one another their son got it got them.****  
across the sky  
Make this a new beginning  
of another life  
**

**In a lifetime  
there is only love  
Reaching for the lonely one**

We are stronger when we are given love  
When we put emotions on the line  
know that we are the timeless ones…**  
**

**Meet me halfway  
across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
to only you and I  
Meet me halfway**_**  
**_

**across the sky  
Make this a new beginning  
of another life  
**

**the song fit Hitomi and Van perfect **

**Meet me halfway  
across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
to only you and I  
Meet me halfway**_**  
**_

**across the sky  
Make this a new beginning  
of another life…"**

**Alex finally got them and their story and that mad them happy as they sat there together. After that they all got up to walk out to the garden to say good bye Hitomi and Allen had disappeared though Hitomi had called off in private.**

"**Allen I want you to give this to Van when the time is right." Hitomi said to him showing him the letter. "When you feel the time is right that is." She said to him he placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him.**

"**I won't give up with out a fight Allen I want to see him again." She said to him with a smile on her face. "Good bye Allen…" She said to him then reached up and kissed him. "Thank you for always being there." She said to him and he hugged her tightly.**

"**Good bye Hitomi…" He said to her then they joined the others the pillar showed up and then in a blink of an eye they were gone.**

**A month past on Gaea and Van had noticed that even though every one else had gotten back to life as it to be normal he was still struggling for some reason and that bothered Van. Late one night Van decided to find Allen in his quarters he slowly opened his door he saw Allen sitting at his desk by candle light the widow open to where it was looking out at the Mystic moon which was bright that night he had a letter in his hand Van saw his name on it and Van then entered the room.**

"**So you finally came…" Allen said standing to his feet still holding the letter in his hand.**

"**What's going on Allen?" Van asked.**

"**I've been debated since the day we got back when to give this to you and I made up my mind that I would not give it to you till the day you showed up here wondering what was going on." Allen said walking towards him with the letter in his hand. **

"**I was sworn to secrecy about this and it was not my place to tell you." Allen said handing him the letter and walking out of his room.**

**Van took the letter to his room to read it and Allen found himself walking in the garden that night looking up at the Mystic moon that shown its light down on him.**

**Van read the letter and was angry at what she told him to his face and held the letter in his hand then and what it contained. He wondered what the letter for Allen contained and if he should read it he then looked at the letter one more time and her words.**

"**It's not the flowers, wrapped in fancy paper  
It's not the ring, I wear around my finger  
There's nothing in all the world I need  
When I have you here beside me, here beside me**

So you could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all

In your arms, I found a strength inside me  
And in your eyes, there's a light to guide me  
I would be lost without you  
And all that my heart could ever want has come true

So you could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all

You could offer me the sun, the moon  
And I would still believe  
You gave me everything  
When you gave your heart to me

But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all

You could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all  
Your love is the greatest gift of all  
Greatest gift of all…"


	10. Chapter 10

**As I have written this last fic it is clear that I no longer have it so to speak and have decided to no longer write and post so as I think I wrote before all my stories are now up for grabs for any to adopt just let me know that you are going to adopt them I will then take my stories down by the end of April it is just clear that I no longer have the ability to write like I use to...**


	11. Chapter 11

well I guess it was true I no longer have it, it has been a while since I have been on here and no reviews not one for my new fic so I bid the writing worlds good bye it was fun while it lasted really it was I guess I just had to grow up and get it all out of my system...


End file.
